


grow this love with me

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fruit gfs for the win!!, this is just really fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Mel and Tea couldn't have asked for a better morning together, just like this.





	grow this love with me

Mel liked to bathe in the sunlight and Tea loved to join her, just in the under most part of the big grand oak tree that stood outside their house, where she could sit behind her and run her fingers through her thick bright hair. Their garden was at the point of being the most flourished, outshining the natural beauty of Autumere with the bright colors contrasting the strong reds and oranges. Tea’s magic was refined enough to where they could have a place like this for as long as they wanted, harvesting their ripe fruits and sharing a lovely lunch consisting of things they grew together underneath the bright blue sky.

The weather was neutral, but that much was to be expected in a place that seemingly never shifted from Autumn.

Mel tilted her head back and allowed Tea to gently kiss the top of her forehead, the smell of citrus and herbs wafting from her skin. She scooted forward enough to wrap her arms around Mel’s waist, pulling her up against her, letting her girlfriend rest her head on her lap.

Both were content, and neither could ask for a better way to start off their day.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THESE TWO I LOVE THESE TWO I LOVE THESE TWO I LOVE THESE TWO


End file.
